Love Garden
he Love Garden is a place where every episode Stampy adds a sign with someone's gamertag or youtuber name because of fan art, a funny comment, or something else that deserves it. Rules The Number one rule of getting into the Love Garden is NOT TO ASK! He will not add you if you ask! If you have something that you feel like you should share with Stampy Cat so you can possibly be in the Love Garden, some of the best options are Twitter, Facebook, or his email. History Stampy's love garden started as a joke that his old Minecraft helper Crimson Azoth made a heart in minecraft out of dirt when they were clearing out an area for a future building to be made. Eventually, Stampy created his love garden. It started as every person that commented on Stampy's videos, were added to his love garden. Later on, he made restrictions of adding people to the love garden Also, each person in the love garden (the old members) had their own sign, however he moved the old members to make it 4 people (if possible, 5 or 6) in one sign since he was running out of space to put signs, mainly because of popularity. After changing it so that everyone had to share a sign in the Love Garden, Stampy ran out of space again in his Love Garden simply because it was too full of signs. Therefore, he expanded the Love Garden back, closer to his theatre and added in an extra two rows on both sides of the Love Garden. After the Love Garden was completely filled up, Stampy, with the help of William Beaver, built a new space underneathe the original which added new room to add people in. Notable People Added *William Beaver, Polly Reindeer and Fizzy Elephant - current Minecraft helpers, rescued Stampy and Barnaby from Hit the Target *Crimson Azoth - a former Minecraft helper, creator of the Love Garden (blown up in Episode 34) *Jamie Huffer - a former Minecraft helper *Agentcal117 - a former Minecraft helper *Hit the Target - Stampy's rival and main antagonist in the Lovely World, a former Minecraft helper * Afro Dan91 - a former Minecraft helper *AmyLee33 - a former Minecraft helper *Elaine Maatje - a former Minecraft helper, allowed Stampy to show her world *LittleW00D - Stampy's friend and a fellow computer graphics artist *IBallisticSquid - Stampy's best friend and a former Minecraft helper *WeeWeeGaming - a former Minecraft helper, helped Stampy to make music for It's A Lovely World *L for Lee x - Stampy's most dedicated helper (now a former minecraft helper.) *ZShoot2KillZ - a former Minecraft helper and an additional player in some adventure maps Stampy and Squid played *MissPinkMermaid - a former Minecraft helper *Sqaishey - a former Minecraft helper and Stampy's partner in Sky Den, Cave Den and Ocean Den *Easter Bunny - a character only appeared annually during Easter *Santa - a character only appeared annually during Christmas (spelled wrong 4 times) *Francis J. - winner of the Sing for Stampy contest, made the song for the 200th episode *4J Studios - developer of Minecraft for consoles *Mojang - creators of Minecraft. Inspiration A few of Minecraft YouTubers has used Stampy's style of thanking people in their own forms and perspective on their main Minecraft Lets Play series. In Sqaishey's main series, Feather Adventures, she has an area named "Feather Friends pond" where she adds and thank people for their amazing work (artwork, food, etc.) which were inspired by her main series or her other series, much like what Stampy does. Issues Due to the amount of signs Stampy has put in the Love Garden, the Lovely World is laggy, even the viewers cannot watch the videos clearly. Stampy addressed this problem in this video where he had three options, one of them was to remove the Love Garden. This was the option he didn't like because the Love Garden stood there for over five years and the idea has been loved by the fans and Stampy himself. The results, however, show that most of the viewers voted for this option. The other options were 1) to ignore the lag and 2) to transfer the world to Xbox One but will not receive any future updates. It is likely that Stampy would do this option, but he mentioned that he would wait for the worst to come. On 27th October 2017, Stampy posted to Twitter thanking 4J Studios for optimizing the signs which helped to reduce the lag near the Love Garden. Trivia *The Love Garden appeared in Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 as an Easter egg. The difference with the one in the Lovely World is that only the love heart is present and no signs are placed within it. *It was completely filled up in any episodes "Chicken Twins, Block Sucker, Water Pit and New Love Garden". *the new underground love garden has a tunnel connecting with the house, due to the fact that a Tunnel was made in the video " unexpected drama " which allows an ease of acces. hi jeff is bob * * Category:Locations Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Rooms in Stampy's House